The Ranger of Celtica
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Will Treaty disappeared 7 years ago. The last time anyone saw him was after a fight with Halt. Now Halt is injured in Celtica with Horace, Gilan and Crowley. Crowley suddenly knows a place to get Halt help. What happens when them come face to face with an old friend and needed to stay with him for the Winter...SLASH Will/Gilan Pairing. Will/Halt Father/Son. Will/Crowley Father/Son.


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped with Aspergers and Dyslexia and a whole lot more so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Everyone I don't know when my updates will be happening at the moment. I live in Australia. I might not be in the worse fire zone as I live in Tassie. But we still have bad fires.**

**Please send a pray for Australia. As NSW has declared a State of Emergency**

**And Victoria has declared a State of Disaster for the first time ever.**

**Firestorms are also happening. With lives being lost. Including some Figherfighters.**

**So I hope you all say a pray for us. And please if you can donate to the Salvation Army to help the victims of these fires.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Will Treaty disappeared 7 years ago. The last time anyone saw him was after a fight with Halt. Now Halt is injured in Celtica with Horace, Gilan and Crowley. Crowley suddenly knows a place to get Halt help. What happens when them come face to face with an old friend and needed to stay with him for the Winter...SLASH

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

It had been many years since Crowley saw Halt or Gilan happy. It was to do with Will Treaty. A ranger who's tales we're still told. Who had disappeared 7 years ago.

Crowley knew Halt was like a father to Will. And Gilan he was sure that Will was in love with and they had been protective of each other. Horace was like a brother to Will and Cassandra like a sister.

Crowley knew after Will's '_disappearance_' they had taken it hard. But he knew that the hardest part for them was that Will had been a major part of their lives.

Now they were in Celtica after a rogue group of smugglers. He had taken Halt, Gilan and Horace with him.

They had been closing in when they had been attacked. Gilan and Horace taking them on with their swords and Crowley and Halt picking them off with their bows.

Everything had been going well till they heard a cry of pain. Turning them saw a sword was in Halt's side.

"Halt!" Gilan cries in alarm

"Deal with them", Crowley orders Gilan and Horace.

He rushes to his oldest friends side. He turns Halt over his face was already pale and he appeared to have hit his head. Crowley looks at the wound and swears this needed attention it was deep.

He heard the fighting stop and Gilan was at his side.

"Get me the bandages from the packs", Crowley orders

Minutes later Crowley and Gilan where putting pressure and wrapping Halt's side.

"Will he be alright?" Horace asks worriedly

"That I don't know. We need to get moving", Crowley replies, "Before _their _friends come back"

"Where?" Gilan asks worriedly

Crowley was thinking hard there was one place. Maybe just a few hours away they could go. But the snow would slow them down. And the person he was thinking might not help them. But that possibility was slim with him.

"Horace help get Halt on his horse. Gilan ride beside him. I will lead the way", Crowley orders

They start out at a slow pace before Crowley got his baring's and picked up the pace.

"Where are we going?! We should head to a town! Get a Doctor!" Gilan yells

"I know where we are going", Crowley replies

"Halt could die! He is about all I have left!" Gilan yells angrily

Crowley winced at that. This was going to go down _so _well when they got there. They ride hard for hours.

Gilan trying to keep Halt in the saddle and get Crowley to tell him where they were going. Gilan didn't know where they were his Celtica geography wasn't the best. He couldn't lose Halt he lost Will he just couldn't lose Halt too he wouldn't survive.

Horace looked worriedly at the Rangers. He knew Halt's injury was bad he wondered were Crowley was leading them too, and if it was a town.

Crowley suddenly slows down.

"What are you doing?" Gilan growls, nearing losing his patience

"We are close. Gilan, Horace just do you know I'm sorry", Crowley tells them

"What are you sorry for?" Gilan asks suspiciously

"You will see. We now approach slowly. You see that smoke?" Crowley asks them pointing a smoke in the distance

"Yes...", Gilan replies slowly

"That's our help. HE knows the area and the people", Crowley replies moving his horse forward

"There is no time to be mysterious Crowley!" Gilan snarls

Crowley doesn't reply but moves forward not trying to be quiet. As they got closer to the smoke Gilan saw Crowley look haunted.

They come through the trees to a cabin with a small barn at the side. They saw the door was open and a figure was leaning in the door waiting for them. With two dogs growing at his side.

"Crowley! What are you doing here with three people? And I can probably guess who they are!" a familiar voice calls

Gilan and Horace's eyes widen in shock they knew that voice!

"Halt is badly injured. We need emergency aid", Crowley replies

The figure moves forward with a limp and that is when Gilan and Horace saw him. There standing before them was Will Treaty. The missing Ranger. But his face had massive scars on one side. He looked at them oddly.

"Of course it is Halt! Bring him inside Horace, Gilan, Crowley and I can see what he needs", Will orders them

Gilan and Horace numbly get Halt of his horse and follow Crowley as they enter the warm cabin.

"We will put him in my bed I suppose", Will tells them limping forward

He directs them to a room that had a bed, blankets, nightstand and wardrobe.

"But him in the bed then explain", Will orders calmly

"Will?" Gilan says starting too get over his shock

"Didn't Crowley tell you who you came for aid from?" Will asks as he starts to get medical supplies.

"No", Gilan growls angrily, glaring at Crowley.

"Just explain", Will orders

Crowley explains the smugglers and how they where ambushed.

"Who expect _Rangers _to get ambushed?" Will mutters shaking his head

Crowley explains the wound and Will frowns.

"You will need a Doctor. The town is not far I can be there and back within an hour", Will tells them

"I'll go with you", Horace tells him

"No! I know the way. Any of you will slow me down. Stay here and look after him and warm yourselves up. These medical supplies will help. I will be as fast as I can. Luckily for you I was going out any way", Will tells them, "Dawn stay, Dusk come"

Will says to his dogs.

"Will?" Gilan tries

But Will had already left limping all the way. They hear a horse that wasn't theirs gallops away from the cabin several minutes later.

"Crowley explain!" Gilan growls, "You KNEW Will was here all this time"

"Yes", Crowley says

"Why didn't you tell us?" Horace asks

"I couldn't", Crowley replies

"Why?" Gilan asks

"I can't say", Crowley replies remembering his oath

"This is not over Crowley. When Halt is stable we are going to have a _talk_", Gilan growls

"I what to know how Will came to be here", Horace adds

Crowley ignores them to look after Halt. Hoping Will would get back soon. He didn't want to deal with Gilan and Horace's questions alone. But he didn't want Will to have to answer. As he knew Will would be less than for coming.

Crowley also knew that when Halt regained consciousness he was going to be in trouble. That's if he survived. That is…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
